Different Perspectives
by Weirdo Named Carter
Summary: Rian is a rebellious girl, thanks to her controlling mother, and is too much to handle at times. After having enough of her attitude, her mother ships Rian off to Japan to live with her brother. Rian has to leave behind everything she's used to. In doing so, she gets to experience many new things. Can Japan handle her? Ichigo/OC Rated for language and violence
1. Chapter 1 - The Words the Witch Speaks

_**Hello world! The name's Carter.** **I'm here to entertain you with my writing. If by any chance you don't find my writing entertaining..be nice about it. Don't read it. Or give me FRIENDLY criticism to help me out. But do NOT be a rude smart ass about it. I will be rude right back. Count on that. **_

_**Anyway, enough ranting. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this. Tell me what you think about my OC, Rian. It's pronounced like Ryan, by the way. **_

_**I would love it if you all left feedback. *cough* reviews *cough* **_

_**Sorry, had a tickle in my throat there... **_

_**Anyway, enough introducing myself. You're here for the literature that is Fan Fiction. **_

_**Thank you for your time. **_

_** - Carter xoxo  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the back story. I only own my OC's and parts of the plot. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Words the Witch Speaks**_

* * *

"What do you mean _**Japan**_?" A girl asked her parents while sending them glares.

Her mother glared back and crossed her arms.

"You are a Carter and a _**lady**_. Until you can start acting the part, you are going to be shipped to Japan to live with your brother." Her mother snarled out.

The girl looked to her father for help. He just shrugged his shoulder's and mouthed his apologies. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You want me to act like a lady but you named me Rian. The name of a boy. Hypocrite." She said sarcastically as she walked towards her room. Her heard her mother's yelling from her room. She groaned and slammed her door. She walked towards her mirror and stared at her reflection.

"Your ass is gonna be in Japan next week." She mumbled as she looked at her pale face.

Her eyes roamed over her own reflection. She had long lower back length platinum blonde hair thrown up into a messy ponytail it was layered and usually wavy. She had pale lilac colored streaks in her hair, and from the middle of length of her hair and down was completely dyed the same lilac color but it gradually turned into a soft pink as it got to the end. She moved her face to the side, which showed off the three piercings in each ear, and her bangs swooping across her forehead. Her skin was pale, making her ice blue eyes stand out. She had just gotten back from a jog, so she was slightly covered in sweat. She was wearing a hot pink sports bra and black yoga pants. Her black tribal rib tattoo visible, as well as her belly button piercing. She had a toned stomach, large breasts, and curvy hips. Her butt was big enough to gain attention from many boys. However; she was on the average side at 5'5". She sighed as she turned towards her phone.

_**To: Sammy Boy**_

_**Hey. Mom just dropped a bomb on me. I'm moving to Japan next week.**_

She started to pack her things when she got a reply.

_**From: Sammy Boy**_

_**Whaaaaat!? Noooooo! **_

She sighed and looked at the clock. It was around 6 o'clock. She needed to get out of the house before she started packing she needed to clear her head.

_**To: Sammy Boy**_

_**I need out of this house. Think you could be here within 10?**_

She grabbed her black zip up jacket and her keys and headed downstairs. Her phone vibrated and she checked the messages.

_**From: Sammy Boy **_

_**I'll be there within 5. Wait outside for me. **_

She smiled and shook her head. That was her best friend, Sam. He was always there when she needed him. He was 2 years older than her, making him 17. She quickly grabbed a jacket and ran down the stairs. She grabbed the door knob to the front door when she was stopped.

"And where do you think you're going, Rian?" Her mother asked while glaring at her.

Rian scoffed and turned to her mother.

"Since you're shipping me out of the country, I thought I should enjoy America while I have the chance."

Her mother glared harshly at her.

"I don't think so! You're going to go up to your room and-."

Rian's father placed his hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Maddie, let her go. She's right. She needs to spend as much time with Sam as she can this week."

He then looked at her and smiled and motioned towards the door. Rian smiled and kissed her dad's cheek before running out the door. She sighed in relief when she noticed Sam waiting in his blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. He grinned and leaned over and opened the passenger door while Rian ran towards the car. She quickly jumped in and leaned over and hugged him. When she pulled away she took in his appearance. He had shaggy tousled brown hair and dark green eyes. He was slightly tan, making Rian look paler than usual. He was slim, but had a nice build and a toned body. She looked at his outfit and rolled her eyes. It seemed that he just threw on some clothes when she text him. He was wearing some baggy light jeans with many holes in them, a white wife beater, and a green and black plaid button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. She automatically knew he was wearing his Chuck Taylors.

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked smirking at her.

She took a second to think.

"Hmmmm...how about the park...then your place?"

He nodded and put the car in drive. As he drove he glanced at Rian.

"Soooo...what did you do to piss off Mother Dearest?" He asked smirking.

Rian sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm not sure. I think she just wants both of her kids in a different country."

Sam nodded as he gently took her hand in his.

"You'll get through this, Ri."

Rian nodded and sighed. They pulled up to the parking area near the park.

"I just...there's no Sam in Japan..."

Sam grinned and suddenly leaned over near her face and put his hand on her cheek, gently caressing it.

"Falling in love with me, babe?"

Rian rolled her eyes, but let his hand stay on her face.

"You're really funny, Sam."

Sam laughed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I think I am. Now let's go."

They both got out of the car and walked towards the grassy area. Rian plopped down on the grass, a loud sigh escaping her lips.

"Damn...you've been sighing a lot tonight." Sam commented as he placed his body next to hers on the grass.

Rian nodded and laid back in the grass, Sam following soon after. They both stayed there. Both in complete silence for about 20 minutes, until Sam broke the silence.

"All the way to Japan, huh?" He asked softly.

Rian stared up at the stars.

"Yeah..."

"At least you know Japanese." Sam said nudging her.

She giggled as she glanced at him.

"You do too. You could come with me."

Sam got silent and a smile spread on his face.

"Maybe I could..."

They sat in silence again until Sam sat up.

"Wanna head to my place? Derek is working tonight so we have the place to ourselves."

Rian nodded and pulled out her phone to text her dad.

_**To: Daddy**_

_**Is it okay if I stay at Sammy's? **_

Sam twirled his keys around his fingers as he waited for Rian. She slowly walked over and got in the car, him following. He glanced at her phone as it vibrated.

_**From: Daddy**_

_**Go ahead, Ri. Tell Sam I said hi! **_

Sam glanced at her.

"So?" He asked expectantly.

Rian grinned.

"I can stay, and Dad said hi."

Sam laughed as they pulled into his driveway.

"I love your dad." He said while turning off the car and getting out.

Rian grinned.

"Me too. He's another thing I'm really gonna miss."

Sam picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Rian screamed and laughed.

"Sammy! Put me down!"

Sam chuckled and tapped her butt a few times.

"Nice ass, Ri."

Rian smacked his butt...extremely hard.

"Back at ya, Sammy."

* * *

Sam was spread out on his bed as he watched Rian go through his closet.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked, watching her as she moved to his dresser.

She shuffled around until she pulled out some boxers and one of his t-shirts. She made her way across his room to his bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." She said to him.

He nodded and began to text someone. A few minutes later, Rian crawled into his bed in the clothes she stole from him, and her hair wet. Sam stood up and pulled off his jeans and shirts, leaving him in only his boxers. He quickly crawled in bed beside her. She automatically snuggled closer to his and wrapped her arms around his waist, with her face in his chest. He looked down at her.

"Rian...what are you...?"

"I just want someone to hold me right now." She mumbled into his chest.

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night, Ri." He whispered.

"Night, Sammy." She replied.

* * *

Rian woke up in a bed that was obviously not hers. She sat up and stretched, then glanced next to her to see Sam sprawled out on his stomach. He had apparently kicked the covers off of him in his sleep, he was snoring and had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Rian giggled as she glanced at his bedside clock. It said 10 AM. She yawned and stood up, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She saw Sam's brother, Derek, sitting at the table eating cereal. He was taller than Sam, and had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He let Sam live with him after their parents kicked him out. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Ri."

Rian smiled at him and pulled some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Hey, bro."

Derek laughed.

"So I'm your brother now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rian gave him a shocked look.

"You've ALWAYS been my brother! Geez...love you too."

Derek laughed as he put his dishes in the sink. He stood in front of her and gazed at her with a soft expression.

"I heard you're moving."

Rian bit her lip and nodded. Derek sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you munchkin." He whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too...I better get back up stairs."

Derek nodded and kissed her forehead and walked out to his car. Rian sat down and sighed. She was really going to miss this family.

_**'They've done so much for me...I'll be alone in Japan...no friends...' **_She thought with another sigh.

"Hey."

Rian looked up to see Sam standing there in his boxers, ruffling his hair with one eye half closed. She smiled at him.

"Hey..." He sat next to her.

"You okay?"

Rian nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah...just gonna miss all this, y'know?"

Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_**Again, I hope you all enjoyed. If not, poo on you. Haha!  
**_

_**Please hit the review button if you liked it and want me to continue! It's right there...just...hit it...right now. Please...I beg you. **_

_** - Carter xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Making and Keeping Memories

_**Hello again. I decided to go ahead and publish the second chapter.**_

_** I thought about it and...no one wants to read a story with only the first chapter... **_

_**So here ya go, people.** _

_**- Carter xoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Bleach or the back story. I only own my OC's and parts of the plot. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Making and Keeping Memories**_

* * *

It was the end of the week and Rian was all packed and ready to go. She was currently in the park with Sam.

"So you're leaving in the morning?" He asked quietly.

Rian nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I'm really gonna miss you, Ri. I've never met anyone like you before..."

Rian looked at him to see him staring at the stars. He looked like he was fighting back tears.

"Same to you...I'll never get another Sam..."

She then laid back into the grass, their usual thing, and tried to smile.

"Let's look at the bright side." She started.

Sam looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I'll meet a really cute Japanese guy..."

Sam got really quiet and she continued.

"Maybe I'll actually meet a guy that would want me and all my strangeness..."

Sam continued to stay silent, but he turned his gaze to her. He was listening to her as she looked up at the stars, a dreamy look on her face.

"I can start over...get more friends, maybe a boyfriend...and actually get my first kiss..." She said with a sigh.

Sam turned over and stared at her for a few moments. She continued ranting.

"I was hoping that I would share my first kiss with someone I was really close to...and it would make me remember this place..."

Rian felt Sam hug her close to him.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You make it sound like you'll never come back."

Rian laughed.

"Sorry. Of course I'll come back! I'll probably visit on holidays and stuff."

Sam nodded into her shoulder.

"I hope you do meet a nice guy in Japan, Ri. And I hope he makes you happy." Sam mumbled.

Rian felt tears brim her eyes as she smacked him on the back.

"Stop it! Don't make me cry, idiot!"

Sam laughed as he stood up.

"Come on. You gotta get some sleep."

Rian nodded and took the hand he offered and pulled herself up.

* * *

Rian stood looking around the airport. No sign of her brother anywhere. She groaned and pulled out her phone to call him.

"Hello?" Her brother asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Really, bro? You forgot about me? Love you too..."

The other line got silent.

"Shit! Sorry, Ry! I'm on my way to the airport now!" He said quickly before hanging up.

Rian sighed as she collected her luggage. She looked around, looking like a lost child. She then moved all of her luggage outside. She spotted an empty bench near the parking lot and sat all of her luggage on one side. She then sat down and slouched while putting on her sunglasses. She titled her head back against the top of the bench and closed her eyes.

* * *

A young man quickly pulled into the airport parking lot. He quickly rushed towards the doors when he suddenly spotted someone on a bench. He stopped. It was a teenage girl, with platinum blonde hair, much like his own, (except for the pink streaks in hers), and she was wearing a petite black tank top and some short jean shorts. She was surrounded by luggage. She had sunglasses on and had her head titled back. He could easily tell this was his little sister. He walked up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up so quickly that her glasses moved, so now they were half on her face, hanging off of her nose. Her eyes were wide open. He smiled as the ice blue eyes looked at him in shock. That look quickly turned into a glare.

"Dammit, Jay! Don't scare me like that!" Rian said as she lightly kicked his shin.

He groaned and grabbed his shin. Rian got up and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and shoved one of her bags in Jay's arms.

"Here. Make yourself useful." She said as she grabbed the handle of her other bag.

She fixed her glasses and started walking towards one side of the parking lot. Jay blinked in shock before he laughed awkwardly.

"Hey...uhhh...Ri...my car's this way." he said as he pointed in the opposite direction she was walking.

She scoffed and walked by him, going in the right direction this time.

* * *

"Oh wow...your place is pretty nice." Rian said as she looked around.

She had just stepped into Jay's house. She could automatically tell that her sister-in-law was the one to decorate. It was very tasteful. Definitely not the work of her brother. There was a big open living area, with a sectional couch, a dark blue color, with a small coffee table in front of it. There was a bunch of paintings on the wall, as well as portraits of the lovely couple. Not to forget the large TV planted on the wall.

"Nice." Rian said as she eyes the entertainment system.

"I also have surround sound..." Jay said while nudging his sister and smirking.

Rian eyes went wide.

"I love you so much right now." She mumbled.

"Jay, is that you?" a sweet voice from the kitchen asked.

Soon a tall and slender woman walked in. She had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing an apron over a nice sundress. Rian noticed how her brother smiled at her lovingly.

"Hey, honey. Rian's here." Jay said while walking over and kissing her cheek.

The woman grinned as she looked at Rian.

"Rian! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the small girl.

Rian laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Grace."

Grace let go and smiled at Rian while looking her up and down.

"You've changed so much! What have you done to your hair!?" Grace asked while gently touching Rian's hair.

Rian laughed nervously.

"Oh you know...the usual...Mother making me upset so I do something rebellious to get back at her."

Grace gave her a knowing look.

"Is that just the excuse? I know you've always wanted your hair a weird color."

Rian laughed and shrugged innocently.

"You know me too well, Grace."

Grace smiled and then her eyes turned panicky.

"Oh no! The food!" she yelled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Jay laughed and shook his head at his wife. He then grabbed some of Rian's luggage.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Rian nodded and grabbed the rest of her bags before following him down the hall. While making their way to her room, she observed the other parts of teh house they went by. It was a simple one story house, but the way Grace had it decorated gave it an eligant and cozy feeling. They walked by the bathroom.

**"Well okay...it's not far from my room. That's good."** Rian thought.

"Here we are. Your brand new room!" Jay said, trying to sound like a cheesy game show host.

Rian shook her head at her brother and looked around. They had it already prepared for her. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. It was pressed against the wall, with a nightstand next to it. The whole bedroom suit was made of a dark cherry wood, and all the accents in the room were a pale pastel green. She gently placed her bags on the bed and glanced around in awe.

"Damn...I get this WHOLE room? It's almost twice the size of mine at home." She said as she glanced around the room.

Jay just smiled and nodded.

"Only the best for my baby sister." He said as she gently grabbed her cheeks.

Rian swatted his hand away.

"Get lost while I unpack my stuff." She said with a playful smile.

"Fine. I'll come get you when the food's ready." He said with a smile as he ruffled her hair.

he then turned and left the room while gently closing the door, giving his siter privacy in her new room. Rian waited until she was sure he was gone before she flopped backwards into the bed with a big grin. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan swirl around.

**"Maybe living here wont be too bad. I have great guardians at least..." **Rian thought.

She then pulled out her phone and sent texts to Sam and her dad, telling them she made it there safely and how huge her room was.

* * *

_**And there it is. We're working up to the main points now people. I know it's kinda slow right now. When she gets involved with the Canon Character's it'll get better I swear! Just...stay with me until then, okay? **_

_**- Carter xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Pretty Cozy

_**I've noticed I have a LOT of viewers. I'm thankful for the ones that have Followed and Favorited this story.**_

_**Why you no review? **_

_**I like reviews. It helps me know what I can do to improve and if you really do enjoy my writing. **_

_**So please review? Pleeeeease? Rian would be very appreciative! **_

_**If you have any ideas, I'll take them into consideration and maybe incorporate them into the story! **_

_**Just please review. **_

_**` Carter xoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Bleach or the back story. I only own my OC's and parts of the plot. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Pretty Cozy**_

* * *

Jay yawned as he woke up early in the morning. He walked into the kitchen to see his wife cooking breakfast. He smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." She said pleasantly with a smile.

He just hummed into her neck. She laughed at him and then looked at the clock.

"Sweetie, you should go wake up Rian. We need to go and fill out a registration form at the nearest high school." She said as she flipped a pancake.

Jay sighed and he pulled away from his wife.

"Okay. If I come back with an arm, it's your fault. She's not a morning person."

Grace just shook her head and pointed in the direction of the hallway. Jay laughed and kissed her cheek before he shuffled to Rian's door. He knocked lightly.

"Rian~" He cooed softly.

When he didn't get a response he knocked a little harder.

"Ri, you need to wake up. We got a lot to do today."

Still no reply. Jay sighed and slowly opened the door. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Rian was curled up in the bed. Her blanket was twisted around her like a cocoon. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge near her face.

"Ri, wake up."

Rian groaned and one of her hand popped out of the mess of blanket to rub at her eyes.

"What?" She croaked out.

"You need to get up. We need to register you for classes at Karakura High School. Then pick up your uniform. Then we're having dinner with the neighbors so we can introduce you to them." Jay said as he looked at the mess she made in the room in only a matter of hours.

Rian yawned and stretched. She then unwrapped herself, which wasn't easy, and stood up. She yawnws again and looked at Jay, one eye half open.

"Give me...20 minutes to get ready." She mumbled as she grabbed clean clothes and made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

Jay watched after her and smiled softly.

"Looks like she's grown up a little bit...if just a little bit."

* * *

Rian come out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She had freshened up nicely. She had slight makeup on, more of a natural look. She cleaned her mess up in the bathroom and then made her way to the kitchen. Grace smiled as she saw Rian.

"You look so pretty Rian!" Grace exclaimed.

Rian looked down at herself. She was wearing a slightly low cut black tank top, showing off a bit of cleavage, a turquoise cardigan that was unbuttoned, and white jeans shorts. Rian shrugged.

"Thanks. I thought if we're going to school to register, I might as well make a nice first impression." she said as she picked some lint off of her shoulder.

Grace smiled.

"Well you look lovely. Maybe you'll meet a nice boy at your new school~"She said as she put some breakfast on a plate for Rian.

Rian shook her head and she picked at the food.

"Doubt it. Mom always told me I was too intimidating for men. That I would hurt their pride because of how 'manly' I was..."

Rian stabbed into a pancake and picked it up whole and observed it before it fell off the fork and flopped back onto the plate. Grace shook her head and sat down in front of Rian. She held her face in her hands as she smiled at Rian.

"No offense, but your mother is a crazy woman. You're not manly. Just because you're not prissy like she is, doesn't make you manly. It makes you..Rian."

Rian smiled and placed her fork down. She stood up and quickly hugged Grace around her neck.

"Thanks. That means a lot." She whispered.

"Okay Rian! Let's go!" Jay said as he came barging into the kitchen, pulling on his shirt.

Grace laughed as she got out of her chair and walked over to fix his hair, which he ruffled while pulling on his shirt. She then kissed his cheek and grabbed his car keys off the counter and handed them to him.

"Just be back by 5, alright?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded while giving her a quick kiss before grabbed Rian by the back of her cardigan and pulling her up.

"Let's go, runt."

He then attempted to pull her before she jerked his arm back.

"I can walk myself, jerk..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but your hair is strictly against regulations here."

Rian stared at the faculty member she was talking to.

"And...?" Rian asked, a bit irritated.

She was getting fed up of her HAIR being a problem. On the way to this school, people stared at her through the car's window. When she arrived at school everyone on campus stared at her. And now this woman was telling her if she wanted to go to school here she'd have to change her hair.

"Please ma'am, just make an exception?" Jay tried to persuade.

Rian was fed up with the people here. She sat in her chair with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked out the office window to see a group of students walk by. One in particular caught her eye as her eyes widen in anger and jumped up quickly.

"He obviously dyed his hair that ridiculous orange color! Why am I any different?" She asked in anger.

The woman looked where she was pointing.

"Oh..him. Well, it is in fact natural. So it's perfectly fine."

Rian's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious..." She mumbled as she looked back out that window.

* * *

Keigo paused as he glanced inside the office. A small smirk appearing on his face. Mizuiro looked at him in confusion.

"What is it? Another pretty girl?" he asked in sarcasm.

Keigo nodded and pointed towards the office. Ichigo, being curious looked as well. The first thing that caught his attention was the multicolored hair.

"She is pretty." Mizuiro agreed while looking at Ichigo for his opinion.

Ichigo blinked for a second before nodding and slightly blushing.

"She's alright." he said nonchalantly.

"Look at that butt~" Keigo said while physically swooning over her.

Mizuiro sighed as he grabbed Keigo by the back of his collar and pulled him away. Ichigo followed, but paused and turned to take one last look at the girl. His eyes suddenly met an ice blue. He quickly looked away and followed after his friends.

* * *

A few hours later, Rian and Jay were back home. They were currently sitting in the living room with Grace. Rian held up her uniform. The skirt didn't bother her too much...but the bow. The big red bow that's supposed to be tied around your neck.

"Is there...anyway I can go without the bow?" She asked while her eye twitched.

Jay laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. I see students all the time who slightly alter the uniform." He said as he picked up the remote and flicked through some channels.

Rian sighed and stood up. She gathered all of her things in her arms and turned to Grace.

"I'm gonna go on a small walk. I'll be back before it's time to go next door, okay?"

Grace hesitated but nodded.

"Alright...just be careful...and be back within the hour."

Rian nodded and smirked.

"Of course."

She then walked to her room and hung her new uniform in the closet before grabbing her phone and her new house keys, thanks the Jay who had her a set made. She walked down stairs and poked her head into the living room.

"if you're going to bump ugly's...do it before I get back." She said with a wink and a laugh.

Grace blushed and Jay flipped her his middle finger without looking away from the TV. Rian laughed as she exited through the front door.

* * *

Rian walked down the road with her hands in the pockets of her cardigan. She was humming as she looked around and tried to commit everything to memory. She then saw a park. She walked over and sat on a bench. She looked up at the sky. Everything was peaceful at that moment. No screaming mother, no obnoxious father... Rian smiled at the thought of her father. If anything, he was going to be one of the biggest reasons she would miss home. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The quiet was so peaceful... Back home she didn't even know the meaning of peace...

"What the..?" She mumbled as her thoughts were interrupted by a sound.

She sat there and looked around before she heard the sound again. It was a sob. She glanced over at the swing set, where the sound came from. Her eyes softened as she noticed a young boy, no older than 8 sitting on one of the swings. She quietly stood up and made her way over to him. She sat on the swing next to him. He seemed to not acknowledge her, until she spoke.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" She asked softly.

The boy looked up at her with wide gray eyes filled with tears. A soft breeze blew by, rustling his shaggy black hair.

"Are...are you talking to me?" he asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid to talk in fear that she'd disappear.

She smiled at him.

"Of course, silly. Why are you out here this late?"

He sniffled and blinked away the tears.

"I miss my mommy."

Rian's eyes softened a little more, assuming that the kids mother was either dead or had run off. She ruffled his hair. She always had a soft spot for kids. I guess because they were so innocent without even trying.

"What's your name kid?" She asked.

He blinked and rubbed his nose, rubbing snot all over his sleeve.

"T...Taisei." He said quietly.

Rian smiled and bowed to him.

"it's nice to meet you, Taisei."

The boy giggled at her. She smiled and sat back down and sat next to him.

"Why did you come to this park, Taisei?"

Taisei sat and thought for a moment.

"I came here because...this is where me and mommy always played. This was the last place where we saw each other."

Rian softly started to swing as she looked up at the sky once more.

"Do you come here a lot to think about your mom?" She asked gently, not wanting to make him cry again.

Taisei nodded.

"I'm here almost everyday."

Rian smiled and looked at him.

"Then I'll come here every other afternoon to keep you company. Do you like that idea?"

Taisei nodded quickly.

"I would like to have someone to talk to! I like talking to you, ma'am!"

Rian laughed.

"Someone's happy about that. My name's Rian."

Taisei nodded and looked down. Rian then pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She then stood up.

"Sorry, Taisei. I have somewhere to be right now. I'll see you later, okay?"

Taisei nodded and waved as she walked away.

* * *

_**Does anyone knows what's going on or what's going to happen? If you can guess, do it in a review. **_

_**If I don't get at least SOME reviews, I probably won't continue. Feedback is what inspires me and keeps me going. **_

_**So...yeah.** _

**_Enjoy and Review. _**

**_- Carter xoxo_**


End file.
